This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel, a mechanical frame, optical components, some circuit boards, etc. Since liquid crystals do not emit light, some backlight sources need to be configured, so that a picture can be displayed, where a backlight module is configured to provide the liquid crystal display device with backlight sources with uniform brightness, so that the liquid crystal display device can display the picture normally.
With the quantum dot technologies, backlight sources with a high color gamut in National Television System Committee (NTSC) standard at 100% or above can be realized. Quantum dots are also referred to as semiconductor nanometer crystals, only 10 nm or less in size, and can emit stronger light than that emitted by fluorophores in a narrow wavelength range due to quantum confinement effect. Moreover given the same material, quantum dots with different sizes can emit light at different wavelengths, and the light wavelength decreases as the quantum dot size decreases, so that light at a desirable wavelength can be produced by adjusting the quantum dot size.